<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax For A Moment by GalaxySketch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604841">Relax For A Moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySketch/pseuds/GalaxySketch'>GalaxySketch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySketch/pseuds/GalaxySketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>rare pair is rare :')</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Richtofen/Edward Richtofen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax For A Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Location: Alpha Omega</p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p>From the time they spent around each other, it seemed like it would be nothing but tension and butting heads back and forth, until one of them would eventually get bored and sick of it. Even though they were almost the same, the two had their own separate paths and goals. Not long after arriving at Camp Edward did they begin to communicate among themselves. As their new leader, Nikolai, continued to stay mainly focused on the task at hand, the rest of Primis and Ultimis followed... <i> At least most of them did.</i> It was no surprise for Nikolai to always be suspicious of Ultimis Richtofen’s behavior. After all, it wasn’t the first time he had encountered this crazed German doctor. </p>
<p>The younger Takeo approached Nikolai from behind, “Nikolai, how concerned are you of the other Richtofen’s behavior, especially with already having many distrust in the one we know?” He had rested his hand on Nikolai’s shoulder, only really being able to offer support in the matter. </p>
<p>“I appreciate your concern Takeo, but I think those two already have their own issues to discuss among themselves. I only care about what is important.” Nikolai said with a firm tone. “But keep an eye on them, you know how unpredictable they can be, especially the other one.” The crews proceeded their way and looked around the facility. As the zombies creeped out, it was business as usual. It was at least a bit of relief to Nikolai, knowing he had the attention and help from the rest of them, fighting beside him and trying their best to survive whatever was left of their lives, even if <i>some</i> of them did little to help.</p>
<p>Ultimis Richtofen was making the bodies of the zombies explode, it excited him deeply. It was more of a sickening sight to the rest, and he was always making questionable comments, and was more of an annoyance than help to the rest of his so called allies. His younger counterpart doesn’t seem to want to put up with himself either, literally, and sort of ignored his remarks. Ultimis continued popping the heads off zombies, yelling and smiling at everything he killed in his way.</p>
<p>“I could honestly stare for hours at all zhe body parts that come flying off these foul vermin's. Oh such a satisfying color of their blood scattered all over the place!”</p>
<p>“Do you mind?” Primis Richtofen had turned to Ultimis, disgusted and unamused. Primis walked up next to himself. He never really did enjoy the company of his older counterpart, and he would often find him more of a nuisance than anything.</p>
<p>“Vhat is it me? Does it bother you that I just happen to be better at everything you do? Do you not enjoy killing these freaks? Take a look at all the undead I have slaughtered as you take caution and worry about getting your uniform dirty!” Ultimis let out a laugh as his ego rubbed off on Primis, and he knew well he was doing it on purpose. He would praise himself for the littlest of things, giving his younger self a hard time. “It’s not my fault that I happen to be the better of the two of us.” Ultimis smirked as Primis continued to shoot the horde of zombies in front of him. </p>
<p>Primis let out an annoyed sigh. As much as he didn't want to, he continued to speak with himself. “You know, perhaps instead of admiring yourself so much and acting stupid, jou give zhe rest of us a hand?” </p>
<p>“Why? It’s not like any of you trust me anyways. Besides, I'm having too much fun! You always were a buzzkill other me, it’s no wonder -”</p>
<p>“Will the two of you can it already? You’re starting to give all of us a headache,” The younger Dempsey yelled out. It was no surprise for him to be the first to tell the two trouble makers to shut up. He already had to put up with one of them, another one might make him go insane. “How about you two numbskulls quit arguing about.. well yourselves! and be useful and look around for anything that can help us. But if you’re just gonna keep bitching then you might as well leave and take it underground.” The rest of Primis and Ultimis all gave the two Richtofen’s a stare, and both Richtofen’s simply shrugged it off. </p>
<p>“Oh Dempsey, like I’d really follow any orders from you! Jou really are stupid aren’t ya?” remarked Ultimis.</p>
<p>“..Or maybe he has a point.”</p>
<p>Ultimis gave Primis a dirty look. He'd rather die than to take an order and obey a command from Dempsey; but on the other hand, he would do just about anything just to get Dempsey out of his sight. </p>
<p>“You know what? Fine then American. If you do not wish to hear our clamor, zhen perhaps we’ll take our business elsewhere.”</p>
<p>“I never agreed to keep talking to you.” The younger Richtofen crossed his arms and walked slowly towards the opposite direction of Ultimis.</p>
<p>“C’mon Edward, would you rather listen to these dummkopfs, or yourself? Literally!” Ultimis laughed and paced himself back towards him, giving Edward a pat on his back.</p>
<p>He was onto something. Primis hasn’t felt the same since his leadership was passed over to Nikolai. After being in charge for so long, it felt new like a new start. Seeing how their mission was now to be accomplished through the perspective of another being, there wasn't much of a reason for him to really tell anyone anything anymore. He thought about it, and ultimately decided that he could use a moment to have himself alone to his thoughts.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how we put up with them.”</p>
<p>Nikolai took a deep breath and looked at the marine, “It doesn’t matter, at least they aren’t annoying us anymore.” As the zombies dwindled down in amount, to almost none at all, everyone took the chance to lay low for a bit and explore. While Ultimis and Primis Richtofen disappeared slowly from their sight, their small mumbling amongst each other was enough to make the rest of the team sigh annoyingly and turn away.</p>
<p>Below them, the two Richtofen’s continued slowly bickering. Primis Richtofen wasn’t one to be too distracted from what mattered, and continued to search around the base below for anything useful. Before continuing by himself, Ultimis put his elbow on Primis’ shoulder.</p>
<p>“What’s the rush my humble self, aren’t you tired? Why not take a moment to sit back and relax for once in your life.” Primis grunted and pushed his arm off. “There’s no time for resting, Edward, never again.. Not in this life.” Ultimis pouted, and scurried through the bunker aimlessly. Primis hesitated at first, but then proceeded to follow his troubled self, suddenly feeling more lonesome than usual. Ultimis had set himself on one of the scruffy couches lying around, almost as if he were about to take a nap.</p>
<p>“You can’t expect me to take you seriously Edward, the state of the universe resting on us, including yourself in case you have forgotten, and you’re sitting there doing nothing. How can you be so uncaring of our situation? Do you not care about living in a universe where you can be something else rather than a selfish maniac?” Primis Richtofen was about to turn around and leave until Ultimis shouted his name, more in a serious matter rather than his all around playful tone. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t say I'm doing nothing. Ha.. I thought rest was important to one’s health?” Ultimis then kicked his feet up and began to lie down. He was taking things very lightly, but this wasn't anything new to anyone that knew him. Primis took a few steps closer to Ultimis, and as he got closer, Ultimis suddenly sat up again and startled Primis with his sudden quick movement. He had made space for him, and patted down the cushion for Primis to take a seat beside him. Primis complied, and just decided to give in to whatever Ultimis had to say to him. He took the seat next to him, and sighed. Ultimis crossed his legs and put his arm around Primis, to which Edward surprisingly didn't seem to mind.</p>
<p>“You know.. Me.. Do you even recall the last time you had a chance to unwind, just for a second? You think I haven’t noticed? Look at yourself, you’re a mess. Afraid, lost, confused… <i>lonely</i>.” Ultimis scooted closer, leaving a bit of space left still between the two. Primis looked down and rested his hands on his face. He wasn’t really an expert at handling emotions, and hated to admit things that bothered him. Primis looked up, baffled at the fact that his crazed counterpart appeared to be showing some kind of sympathy. It made him feel like anything at this point was possible.</p>
<p>“Lonely… when haven’t I been?” Primis never had a chance to really tell anyone his trauma, and about the horrific incidents he has been through, and the only one who can ever really understand was himself. He glared at Ultimis, who had a small but gentle smile. In that moment, Edward almost felt like sobbing, but pulled himself back together.</p>
<p>Ultimis spoke quietly, “There,There... we’re not dead yet. Look Edward, don’t you think you deserve at least a minute to yourself? A chance to just forget about everything? A chance to take a deep breath, und just relax?” Primis leaned back and Ultimis removed his arm from around him. </p>
<p>“Deserve? A rather strong word for what I have done. But would I like it? I suppose, it’s just... there’s so much to do... and I know I'm not this groups leader anymore, but for so long I have only tried to focus on what needs to be done, trying to do what is right. I-”</p>
<p>Primis was cut off by Ultimis giving him a quick peck on his cheek. The tone in Edward's voice was an obvious sign of sadness, stress and loneliness. Ultimis figured it was the least he could do to grab his attention to something else. Primis jumped and blushed deeply, but only a bit surprised at what he just did. It didn't seem to have bothered him, it just felt unexpected. Ultimis smiled and let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“You really aren’t good at this, are ya?” Ultimis scooted back a bit and gave Primis some space.<br/>
Both Richtofen’s looked at each other in an awkward silence. Primis was easily flustered, but getting him to change that serious look on his face from time to time wasn’t exactly an easy thing to do. </p>
<p>“Listen Edward, I think we both know we long for affection and a need to feel wanted. If no one else will, then.. why not provide our much wanted desires to ourselves?” </p>
<p>Primis felt his entire face become hot, realizing now just what he was trying to imply. He hadn’t really felt any other type of human contact that wasn’t someone trying to punch him in the face or kill him. It felt weird to have his literal self provide such gentle contact... but he was curious, <i>very curious</i>. Primis thought about it, and he eventually gave in, hoping that he could finally be free from the weight that was carried on his shoulders for so long, disappear for just a moment. It was interesting he had to admit. Edward had never been so touchy with anyone, and he never expected another version of him to be his first. But after everything he had been through, everything he had seen, this made it seem the most normal.</p>
<p>“A-Alright, but please, <i>slowly.</i> You obviously know how to do this more than I do, considering all the bizarre comments you blurt out simply by destroying the undead." Edward sat silent, waiting, and it was more than a good enough signal for Ultimis to continue.</p>
<p>Primis Richtofen was brought into a warm embrace, as Ultimis started to kiss him softly. He was puzzled by his unexpectedly soft lips, but he enjoyed the contact with his own very much. As their lips connected, Ultimis wrapped his arms around Primis, pushing the two of them as close as he could. Primis let out a small moan, excited by this unfamiliar feeling he had never had a chance to explore before. Ultimis licked Primis’ lips and slowly pinned him down on the couch. He pushed his head into Primis’ neck and began to kiss and lick it, not too rough as to still respect his younger self's wishes. Richtofen was earning the softest of groans from him, and it started to make him more aroused. He sucked on it as well as beginning to leave little bites down his neck.</p>
<p>“Ah...” Primis himself had also now become fully aroused with the slightest touches Ultimis provided. He hummed and moaned, and he started feeling needy for something more. Ultimis brought himself back up and kissed Primis on the lips again, this time getting a bit rougher, but ever so slightly. He slipped his tongue deeper into his mouth and held the back of his head. Primis pulled back for a breath of air, panting and resting his hands on Ultimis’ shoulders.</p>
<p>“Look at you, don’t you look peaceful,” Ultimis teased. The look on the young doctor's face was a pleasant sight, he looked adorable. “Do you need a moment, Edward?”</p>
<p>“N-no, Please continue.” </p>
<p>“I’m afraid we’ll have to move elsewhere with a little more room if you really want to enjoy yourself.” </p>
<p>Primis sighed, but smiled. A small bummer having to stop, but it was only for a second. Ultimis got up from the couch and Primis followed behind him, and the two moved to one of the nearby beds lying around. They weren’t by any means clean or in the best condition, but they couldn’t exactly complain and demand something better. Ultimis lied down, this time with Primis on top. He took off his cap and set it aside, and let Primis run his fingers through his hair. Primis began to softly kiss his neck, gaining heavy moans and mumbles from Ultimis. Without realizing it, Edward had ever so slightly grinded against the older doctors leg. A small gasp escaped from Ultimis, and as much as he'd love to see how far they could really take their session, the chances of being caught like that were too high. But he was willing to take this opportunity to give Primis something he would for sure enjoy and not give away their positions so easy. Primis continued to grind agaisnt him slowly and he moaned deeply as the satisfying feeling was taking over his mind. Ultimis had to stop his other self before he as well lost all control. An obvious observation that Primis was eager for more, but too shy to say anything. </p>
<p>“E-Edward..stop for a second.” Primis removed himself from Ultimis' neck and brought himself up, with a bit of concern in his eyes. Ultimis sat up and kissed Edward's forehead and put himself next to his ear. “I-I see how eager you are, herr doktor. But we cannot risk our chances of the others finding out. I am willing to provide you the pleasure, so why don't you let me handle the rest? Ja?”</p>
<p>“I- Ah!” Primis immediately shut his eyes and clenched his hands on Ultimis’ arms. Richtofen had begun to run his fingers against his younger selves pants, gently rubbing his inner thighs, and slowly roaming his hands towards his crotch. He fiddled with his belts and started to unbuckle them. He stopped and looked up to Edward for a sign of approval. Primis Nodded. Ultimis began to grin as he never took his eyes off of Primis. The pure bliss on his face was enough for Ultimis to kiss him again. He fully removed the belts and unzipped his pants, finally letting Primis’ hardened member free. Edward unclenched his hands and sat back to allow Ultimis do as he pleased.</p>
<p>“Mmmm.. Edward." The two rested against each other's foreheads as Ultimis began stroking him, now feeling how hard his erection had become. He paced his movements slowly, moving his hand up and down in a gentle motion, taking his time to ensure that he doesn’t finish just yet. He quickened his pace for a moment and stopped as Primis’ moans got louder and faster. He then pushed Edward down slightly on the bed, and set himself between him. Without waiting another second, Ultimis pressed his lips against his tip, giving small kisses up and down Edward's length. Primis grabbed the older doctor's hair, and started begging for Ultimis to give him what he really wanted. Primis grunted and whimpered at the large amount of teasing Ultimis was providing, but he knew he was doing this on purpose, making him find a way to speak up and say what he really wanted. </p>
<p>“S-Scheisse, Edward. Please s-stop teasing and do it already...” He looked up and smirked at him. He decided to stop the slow torture and proceeded to put his mouth over his aching member. Ultimis slowly started moving his head, licking and sucking Primis roughly, letting his throbbing member reach the back of his throat. The young doctor was enjoying the small gags from Ultimis as he panted quickly. Primis placed his hand on Ultimis' head and started moving it on his own, getting a bit rougher himself. It was all too much for Primis to handle, the warmth radiating throughout his body, wet slurping sounds and rush of pleasure was reaching its fullest potential.</p>
<p>"Aaah- Edward... I'm.. f-fuck." Primis felt ready to explode, and Ultimis wasn't going to slow down now. He sucked on his tip, while continuing to stroke his dick firmly, releasing himself from his member to lick the sides, and put it back into his mouth once more. He felt Edward's cock throb against his tongue, and he grunted and let out quiet swears in German. Richtofen took in every inch of Edward's member, loving every time it would touch the back of his throat. The sounds were erotic, and the older doctor started to rub his fingers along his member as well. The two scientists never wanted this moment to end, but with Ultimis going faster by the second, Edward couldn't last any longer.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Primis let out a loud and heavy moan, finally cumming into Ultimis’ mouth. He gripped the sheets of the bed and watched as Ultimis swallowed his load down completely. The older doctor pulled back, and Edward watched a small strand of saliva and cum disconnect from his length and Ultimis' mouth. With a bit still drooling down his lips, Ultimis smashed his lips onto Primis' one last time, letting himself savor the satisfying taste. It was a unique but pleasant taste to Primis, something warm, sweet and like candy. Ultimis pulled back, and Edward licked his lips, savoring every last bit. He had no idea when he would get another opportunity to feel so insouciant. The two Germans breathed heavily, and Ultimis enjoyed seeing the pure love in Edward's sweaty face.</p>
<p>“Mmm, Jou know, it had been such a long time since I felt the sticky stuff on me, it's nice to know I still taste great.” He giggled and looked at Primis still breathing heavily, but now seeming much more relaxed than before.</p>
<p>“Hhhaa.. hhh..” Primis was at a loss of words, and he tried his best to compose himself. He cleaned himself up as so did Ultimis. The two sat up on the bed, and Ultimis put his cap back on and turned to Edward. He pulled him in close, and played with his hair slightly.</p>
<p>"You know Edward, even though you are not familiar to such activities, you did very well."</p>
<p>"R-Really?"</p>
<p>"Ja, I mean that. I find it now that maybe you can take a few moments to... <i>relax</i> a bit more from time to time?” </p>
<p>Primis simply looked at him and smiled. He was ready to just fall asleep in his arms at that moment, it was a shame he couldn't.</p>
<p>“Yes, herr doktor.”</p>
<p>“Sehr gut.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rare pair is rare :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>